The Horsemen of the Apocalypse Vs the Avengers
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: The Horsemen's original rings were found by the Avengers and they will do anything to get them back. However, when the Avengers learn the extent of these rings' powers and the fact that they will play a key roll in the apocalypse, they aren't too keen on returning them to their rightful owners. Prompt was proposed to me by PrawnNetwork. T for safety.


**AN: This is a fanfiction created from a prompt proposed to me by PrawnNetwork. I hope it's everything you wanted it to be, Prawn :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

War gazed at the Tower with narrowed eyes. It had taken him six months to track down the location his ring was being kept. He never thought he would see it again after he and his brothers had all lost them, only to have them replaced with cheap imitations that acted as a door to Lucifer's-the problem child of God's family-cage.

War hadn't told Famine, Pestilence, or Death that he had found the ring's locations yet. No, that would mean he would have to work with them on getting them back and he honestly found them all rather annoying at times. After all, Pestilence was always causing disease, making it so people could never fight properly and ruining all of War's fun. Famine was no better. He was always complaining about being hungry. Honestly, War thought Famine should just go eat a few sandwiches and shut up. Death could be just as bad. He always acted superior to everyone else just because he was the oldest. None of them could properly do their job without Death's intervention at some point, yet as Death said many times: he often had to do his job without them due to deaths that had nothing to do with war, famine, or disease. War often felt bad and promised not to inflict war quite as often, but that just wasn't possible. It was as if War was addicted to battle and he couldn't stop. Plus, it aggravated War to know that people celebrated victories in battle not even half as long as they mourned the loss of the soldiers in battle.

So no, War was not about to get his brothers any time soon. They'd find out on their own eventually, considering if War didn't get what he wanted from these so-called _Avengers,_ he would declare war(pun intended) on them.

Getting into the Tower was easy. Honestly, did these humans really think their pathetic security system would keep out something like him if he really wanted to get in? If they did, then they were stupider than War thought and would require lessons on how to properly defeat their enemies and maintain a fortress, that is, if they returned his ring to him.

War moved silently through the halls, moving stealthily like the warrior he was. He paused outside a door, not even breathing as he listened to the conversation within.

"So… we're guarding silly little rings that look like they belong in a museum?" a voice asked, sounding bored.

Rage filled War. How _dare_ that mortal call his ring silly. It had the full extent of his power in it, the power to inflict war so powerful even _angels_ would fall victim to it. War had been around as long as the first ever battle, the one between God, his archangels, and the darkness. It was his power that gave all creature the drive to fight, a drive he could use to make them destroy each other, and this stupid human thought that his ring belonged in a _museum._

Yeah, War wanted to kill him right now and being who he was and having a short-temper, War decided to burst in the room right then.

Every single being in the room's head jerked up and stared at them. There was a woman with red hair who was in a black body suit, and archer standing next to her, a man who looked like he was a Viking, (War had always loved the Vikings; he took great pleasure in their raids), a man in a red, white, and blue suit that made him look like the biggest patriot there ever was, a doctor who War grinned at for a brief moment, knowing Pestilence _hated_ doctors, and then the mortal that spoke who was in a strange iron suit.

Immediately, every one of them got in fighting stances, pointing guns, bows and arrows, and surprisingly a hammer at him. War stared at the hammer for just a second, wondering how many skulls it had ever bashed in during battle.

"Who are you?" the patriot asked.

"Your worst nightmare," War growled.

"Give us a name before I shoot you in the head," the woman said.

"I am called War and you have something that belongs to me," he said. "If you don't return it, I will destroy all of you."

"Yeah, right, we saved the world from aliens," the Iron Man said with a laugh. "Plus, there's six of us and one of you. You're outnumbered; maybe you should go back to playing your video games and get your kicks from that rather than trying to take on Earth's mightiest heroes."

War raised his eyebrows. "You're so stupid."

"Hey!"

"No, you are," War grinned. "None of you understand what I can do to you."

"And what's that?" the Iron Man asked.

War grinned, twisting the ring on his finger and watching as they turned on each other.

The woman and the archer attacked each other, viciously using various styles of martial arts on each other. The patriot turned toward the doctor, who immediately morphed into some giant green monsters, causing War to cackle gleefully, and they attacked each other, the man with the hammer flying after them to help.

War went up to the Iron Man and punched him in the face. He could get some revenge before retrieving his ring, right?

War tackled the Iron Man to the ground, punching him repeatedly and raking his fingernails that he kept long specially for this purpose, down his face, clawing him until he saw blood that he would most likely lick up later, something Death frowned upon, especially when he forced them all to have family dinners.

The Iron Man gave a cry of rage and kneed war in the gut, flipping them over to start punching War. Silly Iron Man; he didn't realize that War was having fun whether he was the one being hit or not.

However, War still preferred to be the one causing the damage, so he flung the Iron Man off of him, causing him to smash into a wall. War lunged at him and the two of them exchanged a series of vicious blows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony could not understand why he suddenly was so full of rage and why everyone in the room had morphed into chitauri. Wasn't he just with his team when that weird guy entered the room and started calling himself War and their worst nightmare?

The alien punched him again, but this time Tony felt something metallic connect with his cheek along with the fist and he noticed a ring on the alien's finger.

 _A sinister smirk suddenly came across the man's face and he twisted the ring on his finger…_

Tony noticed Clint's bow and arrows lying not too far away from him. He lunged for them, surprising his alien opponent, grabbed one of the arrows, and slashed through the alien's fingers, managing to sever the one with the ring.

Everything stopped. The aliens morphed back into his team and the one he was fighting became that man again.

There was silence for a moment. The man cradled his hand, staring down at his severed fingers and then glaring at Tony.

"What… did… you do… to us?" Natasha panted.

The man glared at them. "I inflicted war upon you." He snatched up his fallen fingers and the ring, darting toward a nearby window. "And next time, don't expect me to be as merciful."

With that, he dived out the window.

* * *

War stuck his ring back on one of the fingers he still had, holding the fallen ones as he teleported away.

Death was going to kill him when he found out.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this! Next chapter we should see the other Horsemen, and yes, Death will be very upset with War for running in there alone, not telling anyone, and getting his fingers cut off, :). Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
